The funeral of hearts
by 4181315
Summary: Draco  Hermione . OS d'un premier baiser sous la pluie ...


Disclamer : Les persos sont a **JKR**

La chanson est a **HIM** et s'apelle **The funeral of hearts **.

_EnJoY iT_

* * *

Et une journée qui finit ... _encore une_ ... 

Combien d'autres journées comme celle ci leur restaient-ils ?

Il soupira .

Pourvu que Hermione rentre vite . Elle parviendrait à dissiper quelque peu les tristes pensées qui embrouillaient son esprit .

« Séparés » . Un mot . Toujours le même . Depuis quand fixait-il ce mot ? Il détacha son regard du livre en équilibre précaire entre ses genoux et son ventre . Ses iris argentés glissaient sur le ciel noir qui s'étendait au dehors . Quel temps ! Il fesait sombre et l'orage se faisait sentir . Sûrement que bientôt , il éclaterait .

Et pourtant au loin , autour du lac , des étudiants se promenaient .

Il étendit ses jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou il se trouvait assis , deserra la cravate vert et argent qui lui emprisonnait le cou et balanca son crayon sur le canapé .

**Noir** . Les étudiants se préssèrrent et Draco pût les reconnaître . Un couple : Nolan et sa très chère fiancée ...

C'était cruel de voir une telle dose d'amour en les regardant . Tous les étudiants célibataires de Poudlard l'auraient avoué . Ils s'aimaient et ca se voyait . L'amour était vraiment trop cruel .

_Love's the funeral of hearts and an ode for cruelty ._

_L'amour est l'enterrement des coeurs et une ode a la cruauté ._

Et alors qu'ils passaient hors du champ de vision du serpentard , un élève sortit en trombe . D'un pas vif , il fit quelques mètres puis se stoppa .

Immobile au milieu de l'étendu d'herbe , à mi chemin entre le lac et le château .

Draco se tendit immédiatemment , une écharpe rouge et or , des cheveux bruns en bataille et une cadence de lionne en furie ... ca ne pouvait être qu'elle ...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et se mirent à trembler irrégulierement . Draco arqua un sourçil . Elle pleurait ...

Mais que cela lui était douloureux !

_When angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom_

_Quand les anges pleurent du sang sur les fleurs du mal écloses_

Il fallait qu'il lui dise . Après tout , ils étaient devenus si complices ...

Il avait longtemps cherché à déchiffrer ce bourgeon de sentiment qui naissait en son coeur . Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne . Au stade ou il en était , ce n'était vraiment plus un bourgeon !

Elle pleurait ! Non , décidemment , ça lui était trop douloureux .

Il eut un doute . S'il supportait mal de la voir pleurer , comment supporterait-il de la voir ployer chaque jour sous le fardeau d'une telle relation ?

Oh Merlin , de Grâce ...

_The funeral of hearts and a plea for mercy_

_L'enterrement des coeurs et un appel à la clémence_

Il ne fallait pas l'aimer ...

Il posa son front contre la vitre

Ca les détruirait .

_When love's a gun separating me from you_

_Quand l'amour est un revolver te séparant de moi ._

**Noir** . Oui , il faisait sombre . Mais pas assez pour éteindre l'aura qui illuminait Hermione . Un halo si grand , si brillant ...

Si l'espoir se matérialisait , il serait Hermione !

_She was the sun shining upon the tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail ._

_Elle était le soleil , brillant sur le tombeau de tes espoirs et de tes rêves si fragiles ._

Un tableau , une réelle peinture d'une scène au romatisme épuré ! Voilà ce qu'elle était ! Sublime ...

Elle avait cessé de pleurer . Son écharpe dénouée frappant ses cuisses au rythme des bourrasques . Sa tête , relevée ... un port majestueux ... naturel .

Son regard sûrement perdu dans les abysses du lac tourmenté par le vent. Ses cheveux virevoltant ...

_He was the moon , painting you , with his glow so vulnerable and pale_

_Il était la lune , te peignant de sa lueur si vulnerable et pâle ._

Il se trouvait si lâche ... si faible .

Aujourd'hui , elle avait décidé de parler de lui à ses amis.

Elle était si courageuse ... si forte .

Ils s'étaient un peu disputés d'ailleurs . Draco refusait cet aveux et elle avait cru qu'il avait honte d'avoir bati quelque chose avec elle .

**Honte ! **

Alors qu'elle était sa plus belle fierté .

Elle lui avait juré que si le choix devait se présenter , elle le choisirait .

« Au diable mes amis si l'ouverture d'esprit leur fait défaut ! »

Ils avaient ris ... comme toujours ... Mais Draco s'était senti écartelé . N'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour ? Mais alors , pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ensemble ?

L'amour était décidemment trop cruel .

_Love's the funeral of hearts and a ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts and a pray for mercy_

_When love is a gun separating me from you_

_L'amour est l'enterrement des coeurs et une ode a la cruauté_

_Quand les anges pleurent du sang sur les fleurs du mal écloses_

_L'enterrement des coeurs et un appel a la clémence_

_Quand l'amour est un revolver te séparant de moi_

Un coup de vent plus violent se heurta au carreau et en bas , l'écharpe sang et or pris son envol . Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas .

Une goutte de pluie glissa contre la fenêtre . Elle leva la tête vers le ciel tempétueux puis étendit ses bras en croix alors que la pluie s'était mise a tomber averse .

Le vent balaya ses cheveux , l'enveloppant comme s'il voulait la garder .

En la regardant , il oublait tout : la guerre , son père ... tout

_She was the wind , carrying all the troubles and fears here for years tryed to forget_

_Elle était le vent , emportant tous les ennuis et toutes les craintes que depuis des années , tu essayais d'oublier _

Un large sourire étendit les lèvres de la jeune femme ... elle adorait la pluie.

Ses bras , toujours étendus en croix , la tête relevée vers le ciel , elle riait !

Elle se mit a tourner ... doucement ... les yeux fermés .

Elle tournait , tournait , a travers le vent , la pluie . Devant ce spectacle candide et enfantin , Draco ne pût se retenir de sourire . Elle était folle ... et si belle .

Elle était comme lui ... et si différente en même temps .

Sauvages ... indomptable même !

Puis soudainement, elle s'arreta , le visage tourné vers la fenêtre ou se trouvait le jeune serpentard.

_He was the fire , restless and wild and you were like a mooth to that flame_

_Il était le feu , agité et sauvage et tu étais comme un papillon de nuit attiré par cette flamme ._

Leurs sourires disparurent lentement .

Plus aucun doute !

Il se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle .

Il se mit à courir ... courir comme si sa vie en dépendait .

Merlin , pourvu qu'elle ne bouge pas .

_The heretic seal beyond divine_

_A pray for a god who's deaf and blind_

_Last night's the soul's on fire_

_Le sceau heretique au delà du divin_

_Une prière à un dieu sourd et aveugle_

_Derniere nuit , les âmes prennent feu_

Il courait , mille questions tourbillant dans son esprit .

Tant pis , cette fois ce serait lui et elle ... simplement eux

Personne d'autre ne pourrait les aider .

Il finit par franchir les marches du hall d'entrée et fut acceuilli par la pluie froide .

Le vent soufflait sur ses méches blondes . Au loins , un éclair zébra le ciel d'encre et un grondemment puissant l'accompagna .

Elle était là devant lui ... trempée

A quelques mètres a peine .

Il s'arreta net et sans aucune hésitation , hurla à travers le chaos environnant :

**« Je t'aime! »**

_Three little words and a question : why ?_

_Trois petits mots et une question : pourquoi ?_

Les yeux couleurs noisette lui lancèrent milles questions mais elle n'hésita pas et se jetta dans ses bras . La tête contre son épaule , elle le serra .

D'abord surpris , il l'enlaça également de toutes ses forces .

Quelques instants plus tard , ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se fixèrent avec une rare intensité.

Pathétiques , ils étaient pathétiques !! Trempés , dégoulinants au milieu de cette terrible tempête .

Ils éclaterent de rire puis doucement il la ramena près de lui et , presque timidement , il l'embrassa pour la première fois .

_Love's the funeral of hearts and a ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts and a pray for mercy_

_When love is a gun separating me from you_

_L'amour est l'enterrement des coeurs et une ode a la cruauté_

_Quand les anges pleurent du sang sur les fleurs du mal écloses_

_L'enterrement des coeurs et un appel a la clémence_

_Quand l'amour est un revolver te séparant de moi_

Et peu importe que l'amour soit cruel , peu importe que cette relation ne soit qu'une bombe à retardement , peu lui importait son père ou cette foutue guerre !

Il était avec elle ... c'est tout ce qui lui importait .

L'instant présent ... voilà ce qui comptait .

* * *

Voilà , bon ben moi je sais pas , j'ai comme un goût d'inachevé . Je suis pas super fière de cet OS alors que c'est une chanson magnifique mais bon ... 

A vos review ... prêt ... partez! ;)

A bientôt mes asticôts !


End file.
